Koopa Canyon
Koopa Canyon is the 7th main course of Super Mario Star Road, and is a desert themed level. The entrance is located in the Flowpipe Sewers, directly across from the pipe leading here, across the water. The stage is a mountainous desert canyon, inhabited by koopas and other desert related enemies. There is also a custom made angry sun from Super Mario Bros 3. It is also noted that the piranha plants in this level are always awake, which means killing them''' is impossible. The pyramid entrance is only open during select missions. Notable Features include the Pyramid and the Bone Bridge Levels '''Star 1: The Angry Sun's Pyramid Climb You start the level and a grassy plateau, surrounded by trees and goombas. For the first power star, make your way up the slope and ruins. Then locate the pyramid and climb up the checked slope. When you reach the top, you will encounter the Angry Sun. The Angry Sun is a custom enemy which moves slowly, in a pattern similar to a fly guy. If you touch it, you will get burned (which makes it easier to climb the slopes) as if touching fire. Keep climbing the structure on the checked path and avoiding the sun until you get to the top. Star 2: Sandy Race with Koopa the Quick Right as you enter the level, you should see Koopa the Quick standing on the edge of the grassy area where you start. Koopa will challenge you to a race to the top of Koopa Canyon where the rock pillars are. Be ready to run fast, as Koopa is not messing around this time, as he is MUCH faster than usual. Run up the stairs as you did with power star 1, then turn right and run across the bone bridge, avoiding the sun, and it is straight to you left on top of a rock. Now DO NOT GIVE UP IF HE IS SLIGHTLY AHEAD! '''Koopa decides to show off by going around the rocks ("pillars") instead of going straight to the flag, so you can make up a couple of seconds from that. '''Star 3: Ancient Treasure Inside the Pyramid This is the only level where the Pyramid is open!'''Climb up the stairs and locate the entrance to the pyramid around where the slope to the top was. You can now enter the pyramid. Slide down the entrance and turn left to head towards the star (if you go right there are a set of 1up platforms). You will pass a couple of goombas, some amps, a chain chomp, and a firebar before coming to a grey pushable block and a sphinx with the star on its nose. The inteded way to get this star is to push the block all the way to the statue and jump to the star. Though, it is possible to jump on top of it with a really precise jump. '''Star 4: 8 Rocky Red Coins In this mission, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the stage. They are located as follows: # In a plant to the right of the platform you start on. Warning, getting this coin will trigger a homing Amp. # Across the water to the left of the start. # On a small ledge on the right side of the stairs up to the pyramid # On a Pillar on top of the stairs facing the slope leading to star 1 # On another pillar near next to the slope leading to star 1 (you can use a tree if needed) # In front of the Pyramid entrace # On top of a rock where the finish of star 2 was # On top of another rock where the finish of star 2 was NOTE: The Yoshi Coins in this level do NOT count as red coins, even if they are worth 2 coins. Star 5: Glide from the Quicksand Tornado Make your way up and over the bone bridge. You will see a small quicksand pit to the right of it. When Mario approaches the pit, a whirlwind will spawn. If Mario jumps into it, it will send him spinning as if he just jumped on a Fly Guy or Spindrift. In order to get to the star, Mario must going through a small trial of these. First, Mario must make his way towards the tree to the left of him. When he lands, he must navigate himself to a rock, where another tornado will spawn. He must then make his way to the next platform in front of the tornado, but beware that the camera will do its best to botch the angle up. On the next platform there is another tornado and a rock, with the star on top of it. Star 6: Sinky Spiral Cave For the first time in the level, head to the right instead of the usually left path. The bottom path houses a more canyon-like terrain, involving jumps over sandy rocks. Beware that the sand terrain does apply here, so your jumping will be hindered, making the journey much more difficult than intended. When you get to the top, you will see a circular stone that you can jump too, and a room with a couple of stepping stones in a spiral over sand. '''NOTE: THIS SAND IS NOT QUICKSAND '''and this will not instantly kill you. The sand will slowly make you sink, and reduce your jumps to small hops. The star spawns only when Mario collects 5 secrets, which are where the coins you located. Numerous homing amps spawn to make this a chore. The stones continously raise, until the center, where they are at there highest. Mario can only jump to the ones at a certain height because of the sand. The star spawns in the center of the spiral. Long jumping from the lower platforms make some of the coins much easier to collect. Enemies * Goomba * Pokey * Homing Amp * Koopa Troopa * Piranha Plant (awake) * Angry Sun (custom) * Chain Chomp Trivia * The design of the Pokeys are the same as they are in Paper Mario. * There are various Yoshi coins scattered through out the level, they are worth two coins. ** The Yoshi coin design comes directly from Super Mario World. * The music in this level is also used in Tutankoopa's Ruins. * There is a bug with koopa the quick does not go the correct way and never reaches his destination Category:Level Category:Super Mario Star Road Category:Super Mario Star Road Location Category:Desert Category:Mountains Category:Music-Paper Mario Category:Location